swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SWG Wiki/Archive 2
Archives Archive 1 New layout I've given the home page a much-needed makeover. If anyone knows how to create a similar layout without using a hundred tables please give it a go in your userspace, and if it works I'll move it over. What I'd like is for the different boxes to keep the 5 pixel gaps between each other, but not to have that gap between the sides, top and bottom. I couldn't figure out how to do that. Skinmeister 11:02, 6 March 2008 (UTC) SWG Chilastra Server - Guild Info Hello. We would like to add our guild info to the wiki site. We have all of it typed up and ready to be sent. Who can assist us with this request? :Hi. You need to create a new page in the form ACRONYM (PA), then add the tag Category:Servername PA to the bottom of it. Skinmeister 01:29, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Mozilla/Firefox Search Engine Plug-in Is there currently a Mozilla/Firefox search engine plug-in? The old homepage had one listed that just leads you to the old wiki page, and it would be so useful if there was one that could directly search the new wiki. Leyah Skins broken? Are the skins for this site broken ... it seems no matter what skin i choose i get the default white one? Pa-Ec 00:26, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... I'll have a look into that when I get a chance. Skinmeister 00:32, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::In 'My preferences' under 'Skin', uncheck the box titled 'Let the admins override my skin choice'. Drade 09:42, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! We are switching over all the default skins (for anon users) to our new skin "Monaco" this week. Most of the big wikis have already switched (i.e WoWWiki, Wookieepedia Dofus and FFXIclopedia. It is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a successor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the new features and widgets available. I have taken the liberty of already creating your MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, but you can customize it much further with more links. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. We really want wikis to move on to Monaco partly because it's more awesome than Quartz and Monobook and partly as it is where the bulk of our resources are currently aimed :) Please report any problems or questions with Monaco here Thanks for listening! Kirkburn (talk) 12:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) : Note that if there are major objections to the change, it is okay to change it back, but you must be forewarned that Monaco is "Wikia's default skin", and you may miss out on future developments. My apologies for being hasty with the change. Kirkburn (talk) 11:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Bria PA name I made a PA information page on Bria but somehow the name of the page ended up with Template in it and I can't figure out how to remove it. Any tips? Thanks again Cosmah Tekti 09:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) You could always move the page, one of the tab options next to edit. However, if you do decide to move the page, make sure you tell an admin to remove the original page that you no longer want. Try someone like Skinmeister. Bovell 11:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Done. Skinmeister 13:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Text in game Is there a "translation" for the text found in game? It's found on the signs, posters and buildings. One of my guildmates figured started decoding a lot of the posters and stuff, then we thought to check here. Has anyone done this yet? Do you mean Aurebesh? If you click on that link, you can see what the text translates to in English. Bovell 13:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ewwwww What happened to the frontpage? :I improved it. Skinmeister 15:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::You weren't happy with the Reskin in March? :::Eh? That was what I was referring to. Maybe you have a different skin in your preferences when you're logged in or something. I use the old Wikia skin rather than any of the newer ones because they're buggy and take aaaaaages to load. Skinmeister 08:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't log in... and honestly, I can't find a Skins option... Skin and main page changes Hi All, I've been working on a new main page layout today. Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags I have drafted a main page using the new tags on Main Page/temp which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to edit it of course. The main change to the layout is the fixed width of the right column. This still allows a lot of customisation - for example see these main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. You also need to consider the move to Monaco skin, and whether you want to customise the skin for this wiki. For examples of customisation, see Memory Alpha, Millitary Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. Or you can choose one of the defaults, see your preferences for images of those. Remember, monobook will still be available as a personal choice, so this is just about the site's default. Please let me know what colour scheme you prefer, and if you want something custom, I'll be happy to help. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 18:06, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Any thoughts on this? I'll be switching over the skin (to Monaco Saphire) and the main page in a couple of days, unless there are changes to make? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 12:16, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Monaco Sapphire looks fine to me. I have been working on ideas for the Main Content box that I would like to see included when you make the update.Valtier 15:05, 5 July 2008 (UTC)